


A hundred percent sure

by Hanalunettes



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, I am such an angsty person, I'm so sorry, M/M, and I decided to finish it, it's so long, pure angst, something that is sitting in my notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanalunettes/pseuds/Hanalunettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about hospitals that it's usually  a place where people dread to go, or go with hopes of what isn't going to be. As soon as you step in, antiseptic smell would be everywhere, moans of dying patients could be heard in every other room, and nothing associated with it could be good news.</p><p>Jaebum is a hundred percent sure about that when he got a call from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hundred percent sure

**Author's Note:**

> Idk this happened when I'm sick and I just needed some time to kill. And I had a lovely anon on my tumblr and suddenly bam, I felt inspired. For u, anonie!  
> Also I like jjp as well as angst (since I'm such an angsty person) so I decided, why the hell not. One-time writing, not beta'd, so feel free to point out mistakes!!
> 
> Also big thanks to TheBlobMaster for giving me the permission to use her fic as a template for mine ^^

The thing about hospitals that it's usually  a place where people dread to go, or go with hopes of what isn't going to be. As soon as you step in, antiseptic smell would be everywhere, moans of dying patients could be heard in every other room, and nothing associated with it could be good news.  
  
Jaebum is a hundred percent sure about that when he got a call from them.  
  
"Im Jaebum-sshi, acquaintance of Park Jinyoung?" The female voice at the other end of the line said.  
  
"Yes, that's me." The pen he twirled between his fingers stopped. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Will you please head directly to the Seoul National University Hospital? Park Jinyoung is in critical condition and you were the closest person we could get to."  
  
_They were six when they first met, their mothers talking comfortably over a cup of tea whilst leaving they children to interact. Jaebum had been told that his new neighbour had a son, and Jaebum was curious, because a son meant a friend, but a friend can also mean danger._  
  
_"Are you there?" He called out to the darkness, his voice echoing at a distance. The echo was frightening him, and he wanted nothing but in his mothers arms, but his mother would be more than disappointed to hear him not interacting with the neighbour's son._  
  
_He almost ran back when he heard it. "I'm here." The voice echoed back, and Jaebum's legs moved faster than ever. All of the doors were closed except for an ajar one, and Jaebum pushed it open with all his might, revealing a small boy, smaller than him, sitting straight, surrounded by toys._  
  
_"Hi," he grinned, his teeth peeking out from his mouth and his eyes smothered into crinkles. The sight had air knocked out of Jaebum's lungs. "I'm Jinyoung. Are you my new neighbour?"_  
  
_It took a while before Jaebum could respond. "Yeah," he breathed, a pitch higher than usual. "I'm Jaebum."_  
  
***  
  
Another thing about hospital that everything is white. Walls, desks, coats, even the nurse's uniform sometimes. It's eerie; there's so much white that you'd feel confined and haunted. Sometimes, you can even develop a hate towards it.  
  
As Jaebum brisks down the hall, his mind was void of anything but Jinyoung. He draws any possible outcomes from his mind that lead to Jinyoung landing himself a place in the hospital in critical condition.  
  
What the frick, Park Jinyoung, he swears, can't you go a day without having me worry about you?  
  
He pulled the door open only to be greeted by nurses and a doctor surrounding the bedridden patient, all staring at him as the door clicked shut.  
  
"Im Jaebum?" The doctor questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Immediately, all the hospital staff then had filed out to leave them alone, probably under his silent plea. Anyone could have seen the distraught look on his face and knew to give them time alone.  
  
"Jinyoungie?" Jaebum slowly sat at the edge of the bed, body hovering over his lover as he takes in his appearance. Slowly, he reached out and tucked the fringe was swept out of his eye delicately behind his ear.  
  
His eyes were closed, eyelashes brushing against his undereye and skin as pale as a white sheet. The only thing that makes a difference were the amount of scars and marks that littered across the once flawless hand, marking them forever.  
  
He was hit by a speeding car, they said, but he was lucky enough that he didn't die on the scene of action.  
  
"Jinyoungie, wake up. I know you can hear me," he whispered, caressing Jinyoung's cheek. Comatose was the worse state to have a lover into, knowing that they could still hear and feel their surroundings but unable to respond. "Wake up from wherever you are. I miss you, Jinyoungie."  
  
He took a deep, shaken breath. "I love you."  
  
Jinyoung was still silent.  
  
_White crystals fell from the overcasted sky, blanketing the whole town. most of the people at this weather would prefer being curled up with their spouses beside them and a mug of hot chocolate in hand, sitting and basking in the silence of the cold winter night. But two males were busy playing snowball fight, their laughters and shrieks cutting through the peaceful sky._

_"Jaebum hyung, stop" the younger wheezed, taking another hit to th body with a snowball and falling to the ground with a soft thud. Jaebum dropped his snowball, feet dragging itself heavily towards Jinyoung and heaving himself beside the younger._

_"Hyung, let's buy some hot chocolate." The younger smiled at him, eye crinkles more prominent. Jaebum loved it, capturing it with his eyes and storing it in his repertoire ofmemories to be cherished forever. "It's my treat."_

_Jaebum knew, he would always treat the younger in the end. He cuffed Jinyoung by the back of his neck and ruffled his hair, relishing the shrieks and laughter that came out from his mouth._

_"Aish, this kid, you know I'll always treat you. Brat."_

  
  
***  
  
  
Almost all the takeaway food that was brought or given were uneaten, still in plastic, pristine on the bedside table. The monitor had a steady beep, beep, beep, as steady as Jinyoung's rising and falling chest.  
  
The room was decorated now, almost every corner draped with flowers and cards from people all ages alike. He didn't knew Jinyoung was popular. Aparently, in their university, Jinyoung was remembered as a caring and helpful senior when his eyes are still open and his laugh still bouncing off the walls.  
  
People came and went, some smiling apologetically, some telling Jinyoung good wishes to wake up and be healthy again, some just stood by with hands clamped together at the side of his bed. Jaebum reckoned that he looked like shit now, but he couldn't care less.  
  
He couldn't remember the last time he had the perfect proper hygiene to care of; he was always nagged at by Jinyoung to go and do the laundry, hyung or take out the trash. Sure, he had brushed his teeth and showered here and there, but most of his time now revolved around being beside Jinyoung and it only.  
  
The visits lasted for almost a week, and when the last of the people were done visiting him, he slumped onto the hospital chair, exhausted. This is the third day he had stayed in this hospital room, and though some nurses had been eyeing at him to leave, he couldn't bring himself to leave the moon of his life alone.  
  
_Years later, when they passed pre-pubescent years and was looking forward to sweet sixteens, they still attended the frequented in each other's homes. The sky was bright and the sun was threatening heatwave, and both boys were sprawled on the carpet in Jinyoung's home._  
  
_"Hyung" Jaebum turned to face his admitted crush, holding back a smile. The younger was looking at him straight in the eye, and Jaebum swore could get lost in the sea of of his eyes, never returning to reality. He decided that he wouldn't mind, if the eyes that he was staring into would be forever. "Jackson hyung confessed to Mark."_  
  
_"Really?" He snapped out of his reverie, sitting up straight. Jinyoung followed suit, confusion written in all over his face._  
  
_"What's the matter?" His tone was worried, a hand to Jaebum's shoulder blade, but Jaebum's throat felt constricted. Jackson had taken the risk to ask Mark out, and why couldn't he?_  
  
_"I-I...." he trailed off, beads of sweat rolling down the side of his face. Come on Jaebum, you're fearless when it comes to things bigger than this, but why couldn't the words come out?_  
  
_Why was telling Jinyoung that you like him could be such a chore?_  
  
_"I have to go."_  
  
_He left without ever looking back, knowing Jinyoung was bewildered with what was currently happening. He looked so small and Jaebum wants to do nothing but keep him in his arms, but the coward inside of him took the better stride, taking his legs far from the Park's home._  
  
***  
  
"Man, you really do look like hell," the familiar tone bounced off the wall, followed by a yelp. Jaebum looked up only to see the three people that had been involving themselves in his and Jinyoung's lives ever since the start of high school.  
  
"Jackson, _behave_ ," Mark hissed, his right hand holding a clear plastic bag filled with more food. Jaebum had told him to stop bringing food, that he wouldn't eat, but they had been as stubborn as a growing teen and kept bringing him food. He ate, but it was only what his stomach could take.  
  
Bambam had been quietly beside Jinyoung's bed, enveloping his hand between his and stroking it gently. He was wordless, his eyes casted into somewhere far away and his emotion expressionless.  
  
A hand tugged at his arm, and he looked up to see Jackson's face. Everything was gone, and it was replaced with stoic and genuine worry, before he firmly led Jaebum out the room.  
  
"Dude, how long have you been in there? Did you sleep? Did you even sleep?" He sounds exasperated, granted, because no one could ever live by seeing their friend in such a hellish state. Jaebum couldn't even look at him, his eyes listless and his cheeks hollowed out.  
  
"Listen," Jaebum's arms were held in a vice grip and he was shaken, "I don't know about you, but stop torturing yourself over this. We don't want you to be like this, and we all know Jinyoung is the first of everyone that hoped you wouldn't ever be like this. Look at you, you're pathetic, Jaebum, and Jinyoung isn't going to be impressed."  
  
He had a light but serious tone, intending to get the message across, but all Jackson got was a body slumped heavily towards him, and soon, it shook and muffled sobs racked from the older man. Jackson couldn't do anything; he could just stand there in shock.  
  
Jaebum never cried.  
  
_Jinyoung came crying to him at the eve of his birthday, when Jaebum was idly staring at his space themed ceiling in nothing but a wifebeater and boxers._  
  
_The knock came quick and urgent, and Jaebum held a moment before hearing a choked sob from the other side of the door. He knew it from the beat of his heart._  
  
_At the speed of lightning, the door was opened, and Jinyoung came crying to him, words hiccuped and coughs erupting from his body. He had never seen Jinyoung so helpless, so vulnerable, and he wanted nothing at the time but to gather him in his arms and coo him to sleep._  
  
_They were in his bed, his arms drawing circles on the small of Jinyoung's back while he was draped over Jaebum, lips on the dip of his collarbone. Jaebum felt like he could explode any second, but the situation doesn't coincide with the one at hand._  
  
_After a while, his wrecked sobs calmed down, and Jinyoung was still in Jaebum's arms. Anyone could've thought that Jinyoung cried himself to sleep, but being beside him for almost twelve years now, he knew better. Oh so better._  
  
_The voice was small, so very small that Jaebum could swore he could miss it if he took a breath. His hands unconsciously tightened against the small of Jinyoung's back, instantly ready to break down and knock a teeth or two out of the guy._  
  
_"Wonpil broke up with me."_  
  
  
***  
  
"Eight months, Jinyoungie," Jaebum carefully swept hair over his face. "You've been asleep for eight months. Isn't that too long? You can easily beat Sleeping Beauty at this rate." His voice was melancholic just as his smile was sad.  
  
Sure, with the help of Jackson, Bambam and Mark, he had slowly gotten back to his track and started moving on again, away from the usual mope about in this confined hospital space and finally doing something beneficial in his life.  
  
He had started working at a new environment, meeting new people and socialising, but he always came back here after work to spend an hour or two with Jinyoung before going home and resting efficiently.  
  
But lately, he's been taking leaves and off-days from his work, after hearing the news. Everything in his body was numb, from the tip of his fingers to his heart, and he had gone to the rooftop to scream until his throat was parched and cry until his tears were dried.  
  
The doctor had pulled him aside and gave him an apologetic smile, and Jaebum knew that dread had filled him to the bones and his heart stopped for a second. He wasn't sure what happened, but after he screamed his heart out, he lay on the floor with a bruised and bloody hands and a broken heart.  
  
"I'm sorry, Im Jaebum-sshi, but his family had requested to take him off life support because they couldn't bear to see their son in a comatose state any longer. They had been firm with their decisions, and they kindly ask you to cooperate."

 

  
  
_Prom, Jaebum breathed, it was finally the day. Jinyoung was recovering slowly from the breakup, and the Wonpil guy knew better than to show his face within Jaebum's line of sight and stir trouble. Jinyoung had stuck himself onto Jaebum's side until he was ready to stand back on his own two feet, and Jaebum couldn't help but feel happy and sad at the same time._  
  
_Happy because he moved on, sad because he was afraid Jinyoung no longer needed to lean on Jaebum._  
  
_He was nervous, anyone could tell, his hands were clammy and his dress shirt stuck onto his skin. But he knew that this could be the turning point of his life._  
  
_As he climbed up the small altar at the back of the school, Jinyoung turned, a pout readied on his lips, and Jaebum wants nothing but to kiss it away._  
  
_"Hyung, you're late, I was all alone and everyone was insiー" his words died at the tip of his tongue with the look Jaebum casted over him, eyes transforming into small crescents and smile full of love. The atmosphere was perfect; lights hung all over the trees and swirled over railings, illuminating Jinyoung more than needed, making Jaebum fall in love all over again._  
  
_He slowly produced the bouquet of red roses behind his back, and Jinyoung gasped, taking the bouquet delicately in his hands._  
  
_"J-Jaebum hyung, what is this?" His voice was disbelief as he cradled the bouquet to his chest, eyes teary but his lips adorned to a smile._  
  
_"It's been a long time, Jinyoungie, I've felt something about you since the day you looked at me with those eyes of yours. At first I couldn't understand the feeling, but after you told me that Jackson confessed to Mark, I was angry at myself for not doing the same to you."_  
  
_Jinyoung's eyes were glassy with tears now, and Jaebum delicately placed his palms over Jinyoung's cheeks and wiped off the tears that was starting to fall. A small laugh escaped Jinyoung, but he held his gaze, staring directly into Jaebum's eyes._  
  
_"When Wonpil cheated on you and you cried, I wanted nothing but bash his face in. But I knew better, and my priority lies in making you happy again. Now, you're back to the smiling Jinyoung, to the Jinyoung that I know and cherish."_  
  
_"Where are you getting at, Jaebum hyung?" Jinyoung was silenced by Jaebum's hushes. He pouted, but he complied to Jaebum's wish nonetheless._  
  
_"I was confused, but then I realised, that I fell for you all along. Today, Park Jinyoung, I've mustered up the courage to say the things that I wanted to say. Now I've said it, and I couldn't be happier to let it off my chest. But there's one more thing I'd like to tell you, Jinyoung,"_  
  
_Jinyoung expression urged him to go on, a sweet smile adorning his face. Jaebum took a deep breath, silently hoping that it would turn into what he planned because dear God he can't live without Jinyoung. He smiled with a smile that held his feelings a secret for all these years, readying himself for the three words._  
  
_"I love you."_  
  
***  
  
  
  
The thing about hospital that, ultimately, everything is white. Walls, desks, coats, even the uniforms sometimes. It's eerie; there's so much white that you'd feel confined and haunted. Sometimes, you can even develop hatred towards it.  
  
Jaebum's a hundred percent sure about that when he saw the white cloth being pulled over Jinyoung's face.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu me @littleahgasae on tumblr to send prompts or anything alike!! And when I' insp I'll just dump it out here hahaha.


End file.
